Blue Titans
by Squidkid11
Summary: (It's the TV Show Teen Titans, not the comic. But it was the Only Teen Titans I could find) Sonic gets thrown into the world of Teen Titans, and who comes with him? Metal Sonic, of course!
1. 1: Metal

Thought I'd give you guys something else to read before I leave.

On another note, first crossover! Woot!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Metal**

Sonic grinned. "Really, Egghead? I thought you would have figured this out by now." He shifted his weight to one foot and put a hand on his hip. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at his robot double. "I mean really, how many times have I beat this guy into scrap metal?"

He could have sworn he saw Metal's eyes narrow. "Ah, but Sonic. I'm not after this world this time. I'm sending Metal here to another world. Another dimension even."

Green eyes shot wide open. "WHAT?! Doc, are you serious!?"

"Off you go, Metal." Eggman answered Sonic's question. The silent robot nodded before powering up the rocket imbedded in its back. The robot shot off, Sonic hot on its heels.

"Yo! Not cool, Egghead!" Sonic threw the words over his shoulder as he ran to catch up with his silent blue double. The robot was speeding up now, getting ready to warp space-something only extreme speed could accomplish. "Alright, you wanna race buddy? I'll give you a race." Sonic growled, speeding up to match the robot ahead of him.

A flash of light, some serious speed, and a surprising amount of pain greeted him as he reached warp speed. He let out a surprised cry. This was a first for him. The only other time this had happened to him, he had been unconscious from the Chaos Blast that had caused it. So this took him by surprise.

A very hard ground greeted him. He grunted as it drove the wind out of him. He pushed himself up, still attempting to regain his much-needed air. A metal foot drove him back down. "_I do not need air in order to fight. This is what makes us different._" Sonic managed to have a bit of surprise how on his face. Since when could Metal talk? Then he resumed trying to regain his air. So far, this was not going well. "_Unfortunately, I was ordered not to attack you. Otherwise this would be over now._" The metal foot disappeared. "_But one hit wouldn't anger the Doctor, right?_" It reappeared, only much harder and to the back of his head. He let out a surprised yell, getting rid of whatever air there was in him. He glared weakly up at Metal, who was currently laughing loudly as he blasted away. He couldn't keep his head up any longer and let it fall, Metal's laughs echoing harshly in his ears as he closed his eyes.

* * *

I'm sorry Sonic. I hate hurting you. But It was the only way for the story to progress in any way.

Short first chapter, but oh well.

Like always, hope you enjoyed and please review. Any form of feedback is welcome!


	2. 2: Trouble Brewing

Here's another one for you. I feel so stinkin bad for Sonic. I'm sorry, dude. I really am. But it's for the sake of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Trouble Brewing**

Sonic groaned, blinking his eyes open. He reached back to rub his head, then pulled it back with a pained cry. _Well. That's quite the bruise…_ He thought to himself. Then he shot to a sitting position. _Metal!_ He then grunted as the pain came rushing back. He glared up at the sky, then tried to push himself up to a standing position. He groaned. "Remind me not to do that again." He told himself as he stretched his pained muscles. The impact hurt bad enough, but then the lack of air plus Metal Sonic. He rubbed his chest, the place that hurt the most-aside from his head.

The blue hedgehog glanced around. A forest. With tall, towering trees and sparse underbrush. The air was cool and sunlight streamed between the large leaves, dappling the ground in shades of brown and yellow. He grinned, forgetting his pain. Perfect for running. He took a step back, then shot forward in the last direction he saw his double go.

Only to stumble as his legs refused to push through the previous lack of air. Sonic swore as his chest hit the ground again. He rolled over, staring up at the trees. "Great. Just great. Stranded in a strange world. Metal's on the loose. And I can't even run. Just great." He hissed to himself.

He started as a blue shape shot past his head. Sonic sat up, staring at his double. The robot looked exactly like the blue hero instead of his normal metal screws-and-bolts look. The robot grinned. It was disturbing how close the grin looked to Sonic's own. "_You are in so much trouble._" Even the voice sounded the same. Sonic blinked as the robot shot off.

"There he is! Titans! Go!" Sonic's head swiveled towards the voice, only to yelp in surprise as something shot out of the woods to dive into the ground by his hand. The blue hedgehog jumped up, springing away as more of the boomerang-like objects shot by him. He forced his legs to move despite their protests. He hissed as a bright green bolt shot by his ear, singing the tip slightly. He clapped a hand to it as he kept going.

"The dude's fast!" Another voice.

"Not as fast as me!" A third. A green cheetah sped up to run next to him.

Sonic grinned. "Hah! You wish!" He shot forward, leaving a bewildered cheetah behind him.

"What the heck?!" The same voice. "How did-?"

The second voice spoke again. "It can't outrun my Sonic Cannon!"

"Gah!" A strange bolt hit the blue blur as he ran. He hissed as he kept pushing himself. He heard the cannon fire again and he pushed his legs harder, outsprinting it. Silence. Then a fourth voice, though he couldn't tell what the words were-or what they meant. What he did know is that a rock slammed down behind him, only a second after he moved from that spot. He shuddered, still trying to get away. He glanced back, worried. _How the heck am I supposed to fight like this? Without Chaos Energy in this world, I'm not healing! I've got to get out of here!_ He was panting now, a bad thing. He grunted, jumping a stream. The exhausted hedgehog staggered as he hit the ground, then kept going.

He spotted a cave to one side, and veered toward it. He ducked in, then retraced his steps exactly, jumping away into a tree. _Going into the cave's to obvious. I'll lead trick them into thinking I went down there._ He sagged into the large gap between the two branches, rubbing his legs and staring around. The blue hedgie grimaced. _I can't believe I'm exhausted already! Not even when I was in Chris's world did I tire this fast! Sure, I tired faster there, but this is bad._ He groaned, everything hurting again. He felt like every heartbeat was going to break his ribs, the impact earlier was still taking its toll, as was Metal's kick and the lack of air. He blamed Eggman for the situation he was in now.

_Eggman! Gah! I left him all alone on Mobius!_ Sonic's heart skipped a beat, then he relaxed. _Right. I almost forgot about Tails, Amy, Knuckles and all of them. They can handle him._ The blue hedgehog sagged again, hoping he would wake up without Chaos knows how many people chasing him.

* * *

That's my excuse for why Sonic's in such bad shape. No Chaos Energy=No Healing. Hopefully it makes sense in your heads as much as it does in mine. Seems like a good excuse...Right?

Like always, hope you enjoyed, and please review!


	3. 2 and a half: Trouble Brewing

Figured I'd give you the other side of the story. Expect a lot of: "Chapter.5" as I attempt to show both sides.

* * *

**Chapter 2.5: Trouble Brewing**

The three heroes struggled to calm the terrified citizen. The two others looked in shock at the broken city around them. "What happened?" One of the three asked the man.

"I-I don't know…It happened so fast…All I remember seeing was a blue blur…" The old man stuttered, his wide eyes glancing around at what was left of his store.

Robin exchanged a puzzled glance with Starfire, "That doesn't sound like anyone-or anything-I know."

Cyborg butted in. "Nor I. And I didn't know anything could move that fast in the first place. From talking to the citizens, it sounded like it was going so fast no one could get a good look."

Beast boy nodded from where he was staring at the city. I know my animals, nothing can move that fast."

Cyborg agreed with him. "The only machines that can move that fast are jets, and it sounds like whatever that wrecked this place was about half the size of an average person."

"I think you're about to find out what it was." Raven said, pointing to a blue streak zipping towards them.

"Cyborg, can you see what it is?"

The teen was currently typing furiously onto a keypad on his arm. "It's moving too fast for me to tell, I can't pinpoint it!"

Another explosion.

XXXX

"There it is!" Robin yelled, pointing to a blue shape on the ground. The thing's face turned towards them, it's eyes wide. "Titans! Go!" Robin yelled, flinging a bird-a-rang at it. The thing yelped, jumping up and racing away as Robin shot more after it.

One of Starfire's starbolts shot by his head, clipping-what looked like-the blue shape's ear. A gloved and clapped it down.

"The dude's fast!" Cyborg yelled as he raced along, still trying furiously to figure out what the shape was.

Beast boy grinned. "Not as fast as me!" He yelled, shifting into a cheetah. The green shape pulled up next to the blue one.

It was difficult to see because of the speed, but the blue shape might've grinned at the cheetah before saying: "Hah! You wish!" Beast Boy gaped as the shape shot ahead at an incredible speed, leaving the Titans in the dust.

"What the heck?" Beat Boy yelled, looking at the others with wide eyes. "How did-" He broke off, still trying to wrap his brain around it.

Cyborg grinned, his arm shifting into the cannon. "It can't outrun my Sonic Cannon!" He yelled, grinning widely as he fired.

The back of the blue shape arched as the cannon struck it, but the shape didn't stop running, though it did cry out in what might've been pain or shock. Cyborg growled, firing again, this time closer to the shape's feet. The cannon couldn't keep up with it. The five Titans stared in silent shock. Then Raven broke it. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A rock came crashing down behind the shape, just barely missing it. She let out a sound of frustration.

The shape seemed to be tiring, it staggered as it hit the ground after a jump over a stream, then disappeared from sight. Robin glanced down at the tracks the shape had left behind. They led right to a cave. Robin waved to them, indicating to go down. The tracks stopped halfway down. "It tricked us!" Beast Boy yelled, his voice echoing around the cave.

Robin sighed with disappointment. "C'mon. Let's go back to the tower."

XXXX

"Did we learn anything new, at least?" Robin asked, sitting down across from Cyborg.

The half-bot shrugged. "Sort of. I still couldn't get a good reading-after modifying my sensors to read high-speeds-but from watching it I'd guess it's living. It seemed to be capable to tiring and feeling pain, and it didn't look like it was made of metal. Other than that, I couldn't even begin to guess."

Robin frowned. "So we're still no closer to stopping it."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and Sonic was KO during the explosions and such at the beginning, and when the Titans went in the cave. That's why it wasn't mentioned in the last one.

Like always, hope you enjoyed and please review!


	4. 3: Fighting

I'm so mean to Sonic.

Dat Sonic '06 Reference though.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fighting**

"Hah! Found it!" The voice sounded loudly in the sleeping hedgehog's ear.

Sonic jolted awake, falling out of his hiding place with a loud yell. He managed to keep his breath this time, but he still landed on his sore chest, which was almost worse. He groaned, looking up to see five humans beginning to crowd around him. He jumped up, racing away. "That's my cue to leave!" He yelled, wincing as his sore legs protested.

"Now Raven!"

The first voice from yesterday sounded again, and Sonic looked back in confusion. He shrugged, looking forward again-only to run into a metal ball. "Yo! Where the heck did that come from?!" He yelled as he slipped inside it. A loud clang sounded as the opening sealed shut behind him. "Hey! Lemme out!" He hit the opening with his fists, then his feet, then his shoulder, hoping to break it down. To his surprise, it did finally open. He jumped up, and he was halfway out when he stopped. Just stopped. He squirmed, finding that his arms were pinned firmly to his sides by a strange black aura. Sonic narrowed his eyes at the girl who seemed to be the one doing it. Her hands were glowing like Silver's did when he used his powers. "I swear, if you throw me into a wall, then pick me up and throw me into a wall again before I can get any rings back…" He hissed.

The five just stared at him like he had just grown another head. Then one walked forward with a gleaming metal arm held out. "Yo! Get him away from me! I don't do well with robots!" Sonic yelled, squirming again. The robot ignored him.

"Interesting. It's living." The robot said, looking down at its arm.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Well, yea, duh. The whole breathing and flesh thing didn't give it away?" He asked, glaring at them.

The robot looked annoyed. "It's hard to tell when you're moving so fast and destroying our city."

Sonic made a face. "What the heck are you talking about? I haven't destroyed any cities!" He yelled, then squirmed again. "Now put me down!"

The robot ignored him. "Scanners say it's a hedgehog."

"No duh Sherlock. Quills didn't give it away?"

The green human made a face. "That's not a hedgehog. This is a hedgehog." He shifted, first to a hedgehog, then back to a human. "And hedgehogs aren't blue either."

Sonic snorted. "Humans aren't green." The human made a face, then opened his mouth. Nothing came out. Sonic laughed. Then turned serious. "_If_ You're done now, I'd like my feet to be back on the ground please." He said.

"Sorry, no-can-do, not after-" The human in the black mask started.

Sonic made a noise. "_Ehh!_ Wrong answer." He said, diving into a spin-dash.

The psychic yelped as her control over him was broken, and she staggered as he sped off, leaving all of them trying to catch him.

XXXX

Sonic leaned against a tree, panting. The spin-dash took a surprising amount out of him, and his protesting legs didn't make it any better. _What I wouldn't give for a Chaos Emerald right now._ He groaned, thinking of the energy those things gave off. His ears pricked at the sound of screaming and explosions. His eyes narrowed. "Metal." He hissed, racing in the direction they were coming from.

XXXX

"_So, you finally decided to show up. Not looking so good are we?_" The metal double said, making Sonic's friendly grin twist towards evil on his face.

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "These people haven't done anything. Leave them alone, Metal. We don't belong here." He cut his hand through the air, his voice was hard.

The grin twisted again. "_No-can-do. Strict orders. And-to be honest-I don't mind._" The robot said, leaping towards a building.

Sonic yelled, spin-dashing to cut the robot off mid-jump. He grunted as he knocked the robot out of the way, then landed on a railing in front of a wide-eyed family. He turned towards them, yelling. "Go! Get out of here! You'll be safer-" Metal Sonic cut him off, the robot's foot kicking the hedgehog up against a nearby wall. Sonic let out a whoosh of air, managing to get it back before Metal could hurt the family. He yelled, launching a spin-dash at the robot's head. This went on for what Sonic thought was hours, Metal attacking a family, Sonic defending. Metal attacking Sonic, Sonic attacking Metal; the cycle kept going.

Sonic panted heavily, then drew in a deep breath, spin-dashing towards his double's back. The robot grinned, whipping around to stop the blue hero in his tracks. Sonic struggled as the robot held him by his neck-it seemed to be a favorite. Sonic squirmed, the gloves on the robot's hands not able to hide the cold, metal claws hidden underneath. Sonic could feel them. He gasped for air, his feet not quite able to touch the ground. He had his hands on Metal's arm, attempting to pry it off. It wasn't going so well. The robot grinned. "_I think it's time we end this._" He hissed, throwing the hedgehog into a wall heavily.

Sonic's breath sailed out of his lungs, and the bruise from Metal's earlier kick along with the beating he had taken since sang with pain as they all collided with the wall. Had there been any air in his lungs, he would have screamed. His knees hit the ground, closely followed by his chest and head.

* * *

Told you. Sonic '06 reference.

I'm so mean to him. Fortunately, the Titans are nice. (See 3.5)

Like always, hope you enjoyed, and please review!


	5. 3 and a half: Fighting

I'm so mean to Sonic.

Titan's version of Chapter 3

* * *

**Chapter 3.5: Fighting**

"Found it!" Beast Boy's loud yell rang out from a tree top. A moment later, a blue shape crashed out of the tree with a yelp. It hit the ground solidly, where it lay for a moment. The five Titans crowded around it as it groaned and looked up. Its eyes shot wide open and it jumped to its feet.

"That's my cue to leave!" It yelled, leaping away from where it was.

"Now Raven!" Robin yelled. She nodded, hefted the large hollow, metal ball from where it lay. Using her powers, she dropped it in front of the speeding shape while it looked away.

It looked forward again, then tried to skid to a stop. "Yo! Where the heck did that come from?!" It yelled as it skidded right inside. With a single movement of her finger, Raven's powers snapped the lid shut behind the thing. The five Titans gathered around it again, high-fiving as the loud clangs and yells came from inside the metal ball. "Hey! Lemme out!" The muffled voice came from inside, along with heavy clangs announcing its attempted escape.

Cyborg tapped on his arm. "I can't get a reading, the metal is in the way." He sighed.

Robin let out a breath. "Fine. Raven? Can you hold it still out here?" He asked.

The girl nodded, "I can try." One movement with her finger lifted the lid, and the blue shape shot out, only to stop mid-air as Raven's powers grabbed it. The bedraggled blue shape yelped and squirmed, then sagged when it found it couldn't. The Titans stared at the shape in front of them. It wasn't what they were expecting. The blue shape was small and thin. What might've been fur or spikes stuck out at every angle, covered in dirt and sticking up in places. Its chest was badly scraped, and they saw what might've been a large bruise under the peach fur. Its wide green eyes glared at them.

"I swear, if you throw me into a wall, then pick me up and throw me into a wall again before I can get any rings back…" It hissed. The Titans stared at it, thoroughly confused. The thing started squirming again as Cyborg stepped forward, tapping at his arm. "Yo! Get him away from me! I don't do well with robots!" The blue shape yelled, kicking its long legs in a furious attempt to move.

Surprise registered on Cyborg's face. "Interesting. It's living." He said, staring at his arm.

Large green eyes rolled. "Well, yea, duh. The whole breathing and flesh thing didn't give it away?" It asked, glaring at him. Apparently, being this state didn't bother the creature.

Cyborg glared at the creature. "It's hard to tell when you're moving so fast and destroying our city."

The creature made a hurt face, as though that comment genuinely hurt him. "What the heck are you talking about? I haven't destroyed any cities!" It yelled, then squirmed again. "Now put me down!"

Cyborg glanced down at his arm again, ignoring the creature's demands. "Scanners say it's a hedgehog."

"No duh Sherlock. Quills didn't give it away?"

Beast Boy made a face. "That's not a hedgehog. This is a hedgehog." He shifted, first to a hedgehog, then back to a human. "And hedgehogs aren't blue either."

The creature snorted. "Humans aren't green." Beast Boy made a face, then opened his mouth. Nothing came out. The Titans blinked. This creature's wit and tongue was faster than Beast Boy's, Beast Boy was never speechless. The blue hedgehog laughed. Then turned serious. "_If_ You're done now, I'd like my feet to be back on the ground please." He said.

"Sorry, no-can-do, not after-" Robin stepped forward and started to speak.

The creature made a noise of denial, like the ones you always heard on TV when a person gets an answer wrong. "_Ehh!_ Wrong answer." It said, diving into a tight ball and spinning wildly.

Raven yelped as her control over the hedgehog was broken, and she staggered as he sped off, leaving all of them trying to catch it.

Raven blinked as it sped out of sight, then stared at her hands.  
"How did…?" She glanced up, staring at the others with wide eyes.

They shrugged, their eyes as wide as hers-if not wider.

Explosions and yells sounded out. Robin's head whipped around and he started running. "Titans! Trouble!" They all followed him, shoving the memory of the sassy blue hedgehog to the back of their mind, ready to deal with whatever trouble came there way.

XXXX

What they weren't expecting was to see him again so soon. Or-rather-two of him.

"What the heck?" Beast Boy burst out. "Now we have to stop two of them!?"

"I do not think that we do." Starfire said. "One seems to be trying to stop the other." She pointed, one of the blurs had just shoved the other off its course; which had just saved a massive building from collapse.

Cyborg was tapping furiously at his arm, trying to get a reading on the two blurs. "One is machine, the other is the guy we ran into earlier. But that's all I can tell! I can't tell which is which, or who's trying to stop who, they move too fast to figure it out!"

"So…Who do we help?" Raven asked, turning towards Robin.

"Right now, no one. We have to get all of these people to safety." He said, jumping into a building. Three others followed, Starfire staying behind to: "Figure out who to help."

The Titans managed to save plenty of people in the time that passed, only stopping when Starfire called out. "What is it, Star?" Robin asked, skidding to a stop.

The girl pointed towards the two shapes. One was currently hanging off the ground; the other seemed to be speaking to it, while holding it around its neck. Then, the one threw the other with impossible force against the wall, where it crumpled to the ground. Cyborg spoke up. "It was the machine that threw the guy we met earlier, but I still can't figure out who's good or bad." He said. As if in answer, the machine shot off, breaking through the buildings as it went, cackling wildly.

"There's your answer." Raven spoke up, staring at the massive holes left by the machine's departure.

"Starfire, wait!" Robin yelled, the girl was currently running over to the fallen blue shape.

Beast Boy shrugged, following her. The others soon after. "Is it still alive?" Beast Boy asked, poking the limp shape's side. It was lying face down, it's head tilted towards the side, it's arms and legs almost straight out behind it.

As if in answer, the green eyes shot open and it shot to a standing position. "Metal! Where'd it..?" The Titans staggered back as it stared around wildly, then they dropped all caution as it swayed, falling backwards; conveniently into Starfire's arms.

"He obviously knows something about that Robot, and he seems like he was on our side." Robin said, staring at the slumped blue shape. "He didn't attack us once, he just tried to get away, but he seemed like he was trying to save the people that robot went after."

Starfire looked down at the scruffy blue shape. "It needs help." She said.

* * *

I'm so mean to Sonic. Good thing the Titans are nice, though.

That Sonic '06 Reference, though.

Like always, hope you enjoyed! And review if you did!


	6. 4: Ttians

Here's another one. Introductions! Now I can stop referring to them vaguely. That bugged me.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Titans**

Sonic blinked his eyes open blurrily, then they shot open and he sat up, wincing and rubbing his head when he did so. He stared around, looking at building. It was neat and tidy, nothing reminiscent of the fight he had earlier. "I have to find Metal before he does any more damage." He said to himself, swinging his legs off the side of the bed. He pricked his ears. He couldn't hear anything. He shrugged. "Guess Metal isn't on a rampage right now." He spoke again, "So that gives me some time to figure out where I am."

He whipped his head around as the door opened, and five people filed in. He flattened his ears, backing away. "Great. You guys again." he hissed, his eyes searching furiously for an exit. The door was the only way out besides a sealed window. He narrowed his eyes, then took a step back, getting ready to plow through them, then he paused as one stepped forward, his hands raised in an effort to calm the hedgehog.

"Settle down. We're friends." The boy said.

Sonic stood up straight and crossed his arms, giving them a doubtful stare. "Yea, that's why you guys try to catch me every time you see me. Sounds friendly to me." He snapped, looking away pointedly.

The teen sweat-dropped. "Eheh…yea…sorry about that…" Sonic snorted. "Seriously, we got you confused with someone else."

Sonic shrugged. "I know who you're talking about, the guy I was fighting. His name's Metal Sonic. He's modeled after me. His camouflage got upgraded so he looks exactly like me. He normally doesn't' look that much like me. It's normally obvious he's a robot." Sonic rubbed his chest absentmindedly. "Dude caught me by surprise when we first came."

The human made a face. "Wait, first came? Where did you come from?"

"Mobius. Another dimension." He winced. "Warping space hurts. I recommend not trying it." He said with an uncomfortable face.

"So…What are you doing here?"

"Followed Metal-butt here when his boss sent him into this world to distract me." He scowled. "Unfortunately I fell for it and Chaos knows what Egg-head's doing on my world right now." Sonic scowled again, slumping onto the bed. "I'd leave and go stop Eggman, but I'm not leaving Metal here with you guys. As far as I know, I'm the only one who can stop him." Sonic sighed, deflating like a balloon.

The green human snorted. "And look how well that turned out."

Sonic glared at him. "You try fighting your most powerful enemy in my world and not being able to use your powers to its full extent." He snapped. Once again, the green human was speechless. Sonic grinned as the human scowled.

"What, you mean you can go faster than what you were doing earlier?" The robot interjected.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yea." He glared down at his legs. "If it wasn't for Metal-Butt, he'd be toast by now." Sonic hissed.

"So, how did you get to look like….that…?" The robot asked, indicating Sonic's scruffy look.

Sonic glanced down at his chest. "Warping space. Before I came-" He paused, looking up at them. "OK, before I start, what the heck are your names?" He asked.

The robot laughed. "Oh, yea, sorry. I'm Cyborg."

The green boy looked up. "Beast Boy."

The red-haired girl spoke. "I am Starfire."

The girl in the cloak-Sonic recognized her as the psychic-spoke up. "Raven."

The boy in the mask grinned. "And I'm Robin. We're the Teen Titans."

Cyborg looked at the blue hedgehog. "You?"

Sonic grinned, giving them his signature grin and thumbs-up. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"It is the nice day to be meeting you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Starfire smiled, pulling Sonic into a hug.

"Gah! Owowowowowowowowowowwowowowowowowowowowowow!" The blue hedgehog let out a gust of air as the girl pulled him into a death hug. He squirmed wildly, struggling to free his bruised chest from her hug.

"Uh…Star? You might wanna let the dude go…" Cyborg said, poking her arm.

The girl looked down at the pained hedgehog, then gasped, letting him go. "I am the sorry! I did not mean to harm you!" She said, worried.

The hedgehog rubbed his chest again, grinning warily. "Uh…It's cool?" He said.

"So…Seriously…How did you end up looking so battered?" Robin asked.

Sonic's expression darkened. "In my world, there is only one super villain. Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known as Dr. Eggman, affectionately called Egg-head or Ro-Butt-nik." Beast Boy snickered. "He's a genius, and can build robots for any purpose. One of his favorites is Metal Sonic, a robot based off of me, and the only robot who ever gave me any real trouble. About a week ago, Eggman sent Metal-Butt to your world to distract me. Unfortunately, I fell for it. The best way to get from one dimension to another in our world is to go really fast, which we both did. I would not recommend it." The hedgehog shuddered, once again rubbing his chest. "I landed face-down, hitting my chest the hardest. So, I got the wind knocked out of me; one of the things I need to run. I tried to get it back, but who should arrive but Metal. He pushed me back down so I couldn't breathe, then he decided to give me a parting gift. A boot to the back of my head." He rubbed the bruise, positioned in the center of his head between all the quills.

"So, I woke up-not sure how long I was out-and tried to follow him. My head and chest hurt really bad, and my legs didn't feel like working because of the lack of air earlier. Then he flew over my head, saying that I was in trouble. Then you guys showed up and, well, you guys know the rest." Sonic sighed, flopping onto the bed again. "I want to beat Metal into scrap, and then go home."

Cyborg walked up to the hedgehog, raising an eyebrow. "Earlier you were going around a hundred miles an hour, and you just said you couldn't go full speed because of this world. How fast is your top speed?" The half-robot said, his eyes wide with curiosity.

Sonic shrugged from where he lay on the bed. "I dunno. Twice the speed of sound if I'm sprinting, and that's pushing it." Cyborg's jaw dropped. Sonic grinned. "Heh, there's lots of fun stuff where I live. My buddy Tails is a two-tailed fox who can fly. Then there's Knuckles, who can punch through a wall of steel. Amy can make hammers appear out of nowhere, Shadow can teleport and do this weird energy spear thing, and Silver is telekinetic. Oh, and Cream can also fly with her ears." Sonic grinned as he rattled the list off, counting on his fingers. "And that's only a few."

"Ok, what about this Robuttnik guy?" Beast Boy asked. "We've got some pretty cool robots here, but nothing like Metal Sonic."

Sonic shrugged. "Evil genius, great with machines, super overweight, has robot lackeys do everything for him. The usual. His robots though, they can be pretty tough. Metal is his toughest, but his robots can usually think for themselves, can fly, walk, sometimes talk, and they always have guns. Or lasers. Or sharp things." Sonic said. "Metal has most of them, the only things on that list that he doesn't have is guns and/or lasers. But he does enough damage without them. So it's probably a good thing."

"Speaking of damage, you're hurt." Robin said, indicating the hedgehog's bruised chest.

Sonic looked down at his grimy chest, and rubbed his neck; Metal was none to gentle. He shrugged. "I'll heal."

"_Something tells me it won't be fast enough._"

Sonic whipped his head around and his eyes widened. A shoe swung through the window, announcing the arrival of his metal double. Sonic covered his head as glass rained down on the six heroes; the only one who didn't flinch was Cyborg, who didn't have to worry about glass. He jumped forward, yelling and charging the cannon in his arm. A gloved hand grabbed the opening, crushing it. The other hand was currently crossed behind the robot's back. Cyborg's eyes opened wide. "Oh dang." The robot's mouth twisted cruelly, and he drew his fist back.

Sonic ducked as Cyborg went flying over their heads, Metal grinned. "_Who's next?_"

Sonic turned to the others. "Go! Get something fast that can keep up with him!" Sonic turned back to his double, snarling. "I'll keep him distracted."

Metal grinned, cracking its knuckles. It shook its fists out, taking a fighting stance. "_Please. I've beaten you already, there's no way you can beat me in this state._" The robot motioned to Sonic's bruised chest and disheveled look.

Sonic narrowed his eyes, matching Metal's stance. "Maybe I can't," He jumped forward, swinging a fist at Metal's face, only to switch direction and sweep the robot's legs out from under it. "but I'll have to try."

* * *

Metal. Stop it. Stop crashing parties. It's not cool.

And stop making me make you crash them. Seriously.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review if you did!


	7. 4 and a half: Titans

Titan's version of Chapter 4.

This should be the last "point five" for a little while.

* * *

**Chapter 4.5**

Robin glanced through the window in the door, the blue hedgehog still hadn't moved since they had brought him here. They were starting to get worried. He glanced back at Raven. "Did you learn anything?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I hate going into someone's head without their permission, so I didn't go very far. He's pretty good at shielding his mind; I would guess there's another psychic from wherever he comes from. I couldn't see very much, but what I did see was a garbled mess. The most prominent thing I could see is that he's not from this world. As for the rest, most of it involved a robot, and a few involving some amount of pain. They all looked like they were from this world, so he must've been pretty worried about it or thinking about a problem."

Robin sighed. "But no name or why he's here or anything like that?" She shook her head. "A week is a long time to be out, and it's harder to look after him when that robot of his is still on the loose."

Raven shrugged, glancing through the window. "It's awake."

Robin jumped up, quickly gathering everyone else in case it attacked.

The hedgehog whipped its head around as the door opened, and the five Titans filed in. It flattened his ears, backing away. "Great. You guys again." It hissed, eyes searching furiously for an exit. Robin stepped forward as it stepped back, his hands held up in a peaceful gesture.

"Settle down. We're friends." He said, hoping the creature wouldn't attack.

It looked doubtful, but it stood up straight and crossed its arms, giving them a doubtful stare. "Yea, that's why you guys try to catch me every time you see me. Sounds friendly to me." It snapped, looking away pointedly.

Robin grinned apologetically. "Eheh…yea…sorry about that…" The creature snorted. "Seriously, we got you confused with someone else."

The hedgehog shrugged. "I know who you're talking about, the guy I was fighting. His name's Metal Sonic. He's modeled after me. His camouflage got upgraded so he looks exactly like me. He normally doesn't' look that much like me. It's normally obvious he's a robot." Robin noticed that it rubbed its chest; he figured the blue hedgehog didn't know it was doing it though. "Dude caught me by surprise when we first came."

Robin knew the hedgehog was from somewhere else, Raven had told him that, but he wanted to know more. "Wait, first came? Where did you come from?"

"Mobius. Another dimension." The hedgehog winced. "Warping space hurts. I recommend not trying it." He said with an uncomfortable face.

"So…What are you doing here?"

"Followed Metal-butt here when his boss sent him into this world to distract me." He scowled. "Unfortunately I fell for it and Chaos knows what Egg-head's doing on my world right now." The creature slumped onto the bed again, disheartedly. "I'd leave and go stop Eggman, but I'm not leaving Metal here with you guys. As far as I know, I'm the only one who can stop him." The creature sighed, Robin noticed it's body was mostly chest; made sense, considering how fast it ran.

Beast Boy snorted, butting in with a sarcastic tone. "And look how well that turned out."

The creature glared at him, Robin was convince it was going to leap at Beast Boy, not much they could do to stop it either. Luckily, it didn't. "You try fighting your most powerful enemy in my world and not being able to use your powers to its full extent." He snapped. Once again, Beast Boy was speechless. Robin's eyes widened under the mask. Beast Boy speechless twice in the span of two weeks. New record.

"What, you mean you can go faster than what you were doing earlier?" Cyborg asked, his eyes wide. The same thought was running through Robin's mind as well.

The creature raised an eyebrow, making its already huge eyes look slightly bigger. "Uh, yea." He glared down at his legs. "If it wasn't for Metal-Butt, he'd be toast by now." It hissed. The creature obviously held a grudge.

"So, how did you get to look like….that…?" Cyborg asked, indicating the creature's scruffy pelt.

The creature glanced down at its bruised chest. "Warping space. Before I came-" He paused, looking up at them. "OK, before I start, what the heck are your names?" He asked.

Cyborg laughed. "Oh, yea, sorry. I'm Cyborg."

Beast Boy looked up from where he was pouting. "Beast Boy."

Starfire waved to the creature, grinning widely. "I am Starfire."

Raven spoke, though she seemed distracted by something. "Raven."

Robin smiled. "And I'm Robin. We're the Teen Titans."

Cyborg looked at the blue hedgehog. "You?"

The creature grinned, giving them a thumbs-up. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"It is the nice day to be meeting you, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Starfire smiled, pulling Sonic into a hug.

"Gah! Owowowowowowowowowowwowowowowowowowowowowow!" The blue hedgehog let out a gust of air as the girl pulled him into a death hug. He squirmed wildly, struggling to free himself. Robin winced as he remembered Starfire's bone-crushing hugs, that can't be fun if you've got a bruised chest-and possibly back.

"Uh…Star? You might wanna let the dude go…" Cyborg said, poking her arm. He looked at the hedgehog, not wanting the girl to kill him before they could help. Was it just him, or did the hedgehog look a darker shade of blue?

The girl looked down at the pained hedgehog, then gasped, letting him go. "I am the sorry! I did not mean to harm you!" She said, worried.

The hedgehog sucked in air, grinning. "Uh…It's cool?" He said warily.

"So…Seriously…How did you end up looking so battered?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sonic's expression darkened. "In my world, there is only one super villain. Dr. Ivo Robotnik, better known as Dr. Eggman, affectionately called Egg-head or Ro-Butt-nik." Beast Boy snickered, reminding himself to remember an insult like that. "He's a genius, and can build robots for any purpose. One of his favorites is Metal Sonic, a robot based off of me, and the only robot who ever gave me any real trouble. About a week ago, Eggman sent Metal-Butt to your world to distract me. Unfortunately, I fell for it. The best way to get from one dimension to another in our world is to go really fast, which we both did. I would not recommend it." The hedgehog shuddered, once again rubbing his chest-probably not on purpose. "I landed face-down, hitting my chest the hardest. So, I got the wind knocked out of me; one of the things I need to run. I tried to get it back, but who should arrive but Metal. He pushed me back down so I couldn't breathe, then he decided to give me a parting gift. A boot to the back of my head." He rubbed the back of his head; the Titans assumed there was another bruise hidden in its untidy quills.

"So, I woke up-not sure how long I was out-and tried to follow him. My head and chest hurt really badly, and my legs didn't feel like working because of the lack of air earlier. Then he flew over my head, saying that I was in trouble. Then you guys showed up and, well, you guys know the rest." Sonic finished, flopping onto his back with a resigned sigh. "I want to beat Metal into scrap, and then go home."

Cyborg walked up to the hedgehog, raising an eyebrow. "Earlier you were going around a hundred miles an hour, and you just said you couldn't go full speed because of this world. How fast is your top speed?" The half-robot said, his eyes wide with curiosity.

Sonic shrugged from where he lay on the bed. "I dunno. Twice the speed of sound if I'm sprinting, and that's pushing it." Cyborg's jaw dropped. Sonic grinned, sitting up. "Heh, there's lots of fun stuff where I live. My buddy Tails is a two-tailed fox who can fly. Then there's Knuckles, who can punch through a wall of steel. Amy can make hammers appear out of nowhere, Shadow can teleport and do this weird energy spear thing, and Silver is telekinetic. Oh, and Cream can also fly with her ears." Sonic rattled the list off, counting on his fingers. Cyborg's eyes were growing steadily wider. This was all brand new to him, flying rabbits? "And that's only a few."

"Ok, what about this Robuttnik guy?" Beast Boy asked, more interested in the guy with funny nicknames than Sonic's top speed. "We've got some pretty cool robots here, but nothing like Metal Sonic."

Sonic shrugged. "Evil genius, great with machines, super overweight, has robot lackeys do everything for him. The usual. His robots though, they can be pretty tough. Metal is his toughest, but his robots can usually think for themselves, can fly, walk, sometimes talk, and they always have guns. Or lasers. Or sharp things." Sonic said. "Metal has most of them, the only things on that list that he doesn't have is guns and/or lasers. But he does enough damage without them. So it's probably a good thing."

"Speaking of damage, you're hurt." Robin broke in, indicating the hedgehog's bruised chest.

Sonic looked down at his grimy chest, and rubbed his neck, most likely an injury from his most recent encounter with the robot and wall. He shrugged. "I'll heal."

"_Something tells me it won't be fast enough._"

The Titans jumped and Sonic whipped his head around as the voice broke in. It sounded just like Sonic, but it wasn't him. A red shoe swung through the window, announcing the arrival of the metal double. Five heroes covered their heads as glass rained down; the only one who didn't flinch was Cyborg, who didn't have to worry about glass. He jumped forward, yelling and charging the cannon in his arm. A gloved hand grabbed the opening, crushing it. The other hand was currently crossed behind the robot's back. Cyborg's eyes opened wide. "Oh dang." The robot's mouth twisted cruelly and he drew his fist back.

The Titans ducked as Cyborg went flying over their heads, and the robot grinned. "_Who's next?_"

Sonic turned to the Titans. "Go! Get something fast that can keep up with him!" They nodded as he turned back to his double, snarling. "I'll keep him distracted."

The five hurried through the door, Cyborg with help from Starfire. She glanced back as Sonic swept the legs out from under the robot. "Why can we not stay to assist him?" She asked.

Robin didn't look back as he replied. "He's got it under control, and he's had more experience fighting that thing than we have, so we need to do as he says until we know what to do."

Beast Boy's expression was worried. "What could keep up with it? Sonic said he could go around twice the speed of sound, tops. So how fast can that thing go?"

"It gave Sonic a run for his money last time, so I could only begin to guess. And as for what could keep up with it, I don't know." Robin said.

* * *

They are so clueless. It's hilarious. And Raven knows stuff. o.0

Hope you enjoyed, and review if you did!


	8. 5: A Run For Your Money

Look! Another update!

Sorry this took so long to put up, but at least I got it up...right...?

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Run for Your Money**

Robin ran down the flights of stairs, the others following him closely. "The best idea I can think of is to catch it by surprise, that's the only way we caught Sonic at first. Any ideas how?"

"We could do the same thing we did with Sonic, the metal ball." Beast Boy suggested.

Cyborg shook his head. "You saw what he did to my Sonic Cannon. He'd tear right through it."

Starfire added her idea. "Then maybe Raven-"

She cut her off "Sonic tore through my control easily with a simple movement, there's no way I could hold the robot."

"We wouldn't need to hold it for long, just long enough for Sonic to do his thing." Robin said, wracking his brain for ideas.

Five heads whipped around as a loud crash sounded behind them, and Metal Sonic crashed through the ceiling, creating a massive dent as it hit the floor. Sonic followed it, kicking it the rest of the way through.

Robin turned and kept running down the stairs. "They're going to tear the place apart if we don't hurry!" He yelled.

XXXX

No more ideas had been thrown out by the time they reached the bottom floor, they stumbled over each other as Sonic came crashing through the ceiling, back first. "Sonic!" Robin yelled, rushing over to the groaning hero.

"I'm fine!" Sonic said, shaking pieces of concrete out of his quills. "I've taken worse hits." He didn't look fine. If anything, he looked much worse. His fur was more dirt-caked than before, and it looked like some quills had broken at the ends. His tail looked slightly crooke, and there were four large gashes that ran horizontally under his arm. _Where did that come from? Metal Sonic doesn't have claws…_ "Watch out!" Sonic yelled, pushing off the floor to knock the robot away from where it had almost cut Robin open.

The robot didn't look much better than Sonic by comparison from the beginning of this fight. The cover it was wearing was ripped and torn in multiple places; one large rip tore almost half of the mask it wore off, and multiple smaller rips everywhere else. One of the gloves it wore had been torn off, exposing the sharp metal claws. Four of them might've been tipped in red. _That's where._ Robin answered his question.

Sonic stared at Robin as the robot hit the wall behind them. "You got anything yet?" he asked, then narrowly avoided fist from Metal's exposed fist. He returned it with a hearty kick to the robot's face, only to end up getting swung into a wall. He put a hand to his head, closing one eye and glaring at Metal with the other. He hissed, shooting off the wall to plow into the robot's chest.

"We have to help!" Cyborg yelled, trying to walk towards the fight.

Raven shook her head, standing in front of him. "We might risk hurting Sonic if we miss."

Cyborg looked with worry at the hedgehog-who was currently getting kicked across the room. "But he needs all the help he can get!"

Raven glared at him. "No! If we miss, we might hit Sonic, or something important down here. We can't risk it; he's in bad enough shape as it is."

Beast Boy stood to stand next to Cyborg. "Then we should help him! We don't miss!"

Raven shook her head again, glaring at both of them. "They're moving too fast to guarantee a good shot, not to mention you might aim for the wrong one, they look so much alike." A loud crack sounded as Sonic punted Metal into the wall behind her.

Robin went to stand next to Raven. "She's right. He told us to find a way to catch the robot, not to attack it." He said.

"But we must assist!" Starfire said. "He is having trouble defeating it!" She said, pointing to the battered shape. He had one eye closed and his ears pressed flat to his head, a snarl on his face as he glared at the robot.

Raven turned to Robin, sighing. "I still think we shouldn't, but it's your call." She said.

Robin looked over at Sonic; the blue hedgehog had just launched himself at the robot, only for the robot to decide that swinging the hedgehog into a wall was more fun than being plowed into. He sighed, looking back at them. "I think we have to."

Beast Boy grinned, transforming into a bear and leaping at the robot. Massive claws scraped across metal, and the robot turned its attention away from Sonic to face the new threat. A starbolt from behind caught it off guard, closely followed by a fist. The robot narrowed its eyes, shooting towards Sonic.

The hedgehog's eyes widened as Metal caught his wrist with the still gloved metal hand and slammed the hedgehog up against the wall, the wrist he held behind the hedgehog's head, his elbow bent upwards over his head. The Titans winced as they heard what might've been his wrist crack. Sonic hissed and lifted his feet to kick the robot away, only to freeze when Metal held his claws up to Sonic's face. He swallowed, staring at the four claws that were tipped with red. "_I know when I have lost a fight, but that does not mean I beaten. If you value the life of this hedgehog, you will step away from the exit._" The robot's voice was back to normal now, since its disguise was gone, it dropped the voice. Metal Sonic stared pointedly at Beast Boy, who had been attempting to sneak around and attack the robot from the side.

The Titans looked at Robin, who looked at Sonic, who glared at Metal. Robin sighed, motioning for them to step away from the door. Metal might've grinned, if that part of his mask hadn't been torn off during the fight. He turned back to Sonic. "_This isn't over, hedgehog. I'll be back._"

Sonic narrowed his one open eye, and he hissed a reply. "Give it all you got, knock-off. You'll never be as good as the real thing." The robot narrowed its eyes, then dropped the hedgehog to the floor, who immediately clutched at his wrist and glared at the robot as it shot through the door.

The Titans immediately swarmed the battered hedgehog, everyone trying to talk over each other. Robin finally managed to calm them down enough to speak. "Sonic, are you alright?" He asked, giving the hedgehog a hand up.

Sonic nodded. "Yea." He glanced down at his wrist, trying to move it. "That's not good…" he said, still struggling to move his fingers.

Robin's mask tiled upwards slightly in concern. "C'mon you need some help." He said, trying to push the hedgehog up the stairs.

Sonic's good eye hardened. "I'm fine." He snapped. "It'll heal."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Yea. Last time you said that, you got your butt kicked by Metal."

Robin winced. That was a blow to any hero's pride, which was probably why Sonic was refusing in the first place. But Sonic only smiled. "Yea. You're right. Take me away." His face lightened, and Robin saw the remains of the hero Sonic once was, happy, care-free, and spotless. Who knew that one bad day could change that.

XXXX

Oddly enough, his broken wrist seemed to cause Sonic the most trouble, though he was lucky he hadn't broken anything important, like his neck, back or-according to Sonic-his legs, which had seemed very possible, considering the dive through the floor onto almost solid concrete. It had taken Robin a moment to figure out why his legs were so important to him, because they would mend while a back or a neck almost never did. Until he remembered that Sonic's power was in his speed.

Sonic watched as Robin wrapped his wrist, then looked out the window and seeing the city instead of the trees he was used to, looked back. "Done." Sonic's open eye flicked down to his wrist, which was wrapped thoroughly in white bandages. His fingers twitched, but refused to move further. He glanced back up at Robin. "Thanks, but am I supposed to be able to move them now?" Sonic asked, slightly worried.

Robin smiled. "Not until it heals a little bit."

Sonic nodded, his face lighting up again. "OK."

Robin tilted his head, looking at the long red stripes standing out against his blue fur. "So…What about those?" He asked.

Sonic followed Robin's gaze down to the long gashes on his side. His grin faded slightly. "Oh. Yea. We probably should do something about those."

Robin looked up. "Raven should probably handle those. I can't do anything really. A broken wrist is one thing-all you need to do is wrap it-but those things… I have no idea."

Sonic shrugged. "It's cool." He stood, stretching, then winced as the gashes on his side stretched painfully.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea how you can be so easy-going and relaxed. Metal Sonic is out there on the loose, you just got your butt kicked, and he almost killed you to get away."

Sonic's eyes flashed, and Robin stiffened, but the blue hero shrugged, the smile returned, and he answered. "I dunno. I just always find the bright side of things. As for Metal, he'll be back, the dude hates me for all the times I kicked his butt. One time kicking mine won't change a thing." He grinned.

Beast Boy sauntered up. "From what I heard, it was kicked more than once."

Sonic lifted an eyebrow. "And how many times could you have kicked your most powerful enemy's when you're half dead?"

Beast Boy opened his mouth again, but nothing came out-speechless for the third time.

Sonic grinned, sticking his tongue out of his mouth, then turned back to Robin. "So, what about Raven?" He asked, indicating the red stripes again.

"Oh, yea." Robin said, standing. "She'll probably be willing to help."

Sonic nodded, following the other hero, while saluting and winking cockily to Beast Boy. The shapeshifter blinked, his eyes growing wider. Sonic chuckled as he walked out the door.

Raven was sitting at the computer, ticking away at the keys like she was trying to find something. "Hey Raven." Robin said, leaning forward to look at the screen. "Watcha looking for?" He asked.

"Trying to figure out where Metal Sonic would have hidden." She said, typing another word into the computer. The map changed, different lights showing.

Sonic quirked an eyebrow thoughtfully. "He likes to hide either somewhere really obvious, or somewhere you'd never expect." He said. "Not sure which right now, but I wouldn't recommend going after him."

Both Raven and Robin turned to him in surprise. "Why not?" They asked at the same time.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "(a) Because he'll show his ugly face at some point to try and get at me, and (b) have you ever tried to catch a cornered animal?" He continued when they both nodded heavily. "It's kinda like that. He'll do anything when he realizes he can't win…as shown earlier…" Sonic rubbed his neck, considering what might've happened. "Anyway, don't go after him. He'll just get more dangerous if you do."

Robin shrugged. "There's a villain on the loose, so I think we should go after him, but if you say so…"

Sonic raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the gashes and his busted wrist. "Look what he did to me! And that's when he came after me! You guys go after him and get beaten up if you want, but I'm staying here where I won't get beat up again…hopefully…" Sonic said, crossing his arms with a determined expression.

Robin shrugged. "Fine."

"But you didn't come here just ask me what I was doing…" Raven said, raising an eyebrow.

Robin nodded. "Yea. I have no idea what to do for these scratches, and was hoping if you had any idea what to do." He indicated the red lines across Sonic's side.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "If these are scratches, I don't think I want to know what your definition of a deep gash is…"

Robin frowned slightly, but didn't acknowledge the hedgehog's sass.

Raven's eyes flicked down to the gashes, then back up. "I wouldn't know. I could try to heal it, but I don't think I should, for a few reasons; mainly he's not human, so I'm not sure if it would work; and the other being that I'm better at small things, not something huge like that. My best guess would be just a bandage." She turned and pressed the power button on the computer, taking Sonic's advice.

Robin shrugged, leading Sonic back to where they first were. Sonic grinned following Robin easily.

Robin glanced back at the hedgehog. "I still don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"Well first off, how those don't bother you." Sonic glanced at the long red stripes for what might've been the fiftieth time today. He looked up, shrugging. "And second, I still don't get how you can just drop all those memories and keep going. We always hang onto them and they don't heal for a long time. That robot just kicked your butt and almost killed you, and you're not the least bit worried?" Robin said, eyes growing steadily wider.

Sonic grinned. "I move to fast to worry about that sort of thing. It slows you down. And if there's one thing I hate, it's moving slow." He grinned, doing a lap around the room in a split second, coming to a sudden halt in front of Robin. "See?" His face fell suddenly and he looked away. "But it's not always a good thing." Robin immediately felt sorry for opening old wounds on the blue speedster's past, and started to reach out a hand in comfort. He drew it back quickly when the hedgehog shook himself, saying: "But it does help."

Robin smiled slightly; the hedgehog's words made sense, even if it was in an odd way. "C'mon. Let's get you patched up."

Sonic smiled as the boy led him back the way they came. "OK, and then where can I clean up? I haven't been this dirty since…I don't know when." He said with a wide grin, Robin laughed.

* * *

Dangit Metal! Why'd you have to go and threaten Sonic like that? It's incredibly rude you know!

But really, I hope you enjoyed, and Review if you did!


	9. 6: Slade

Pay attention to this chappie, guys. It has very important tidbits and tiny details in it.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Slade**

Sonic shuddered as he came down the stairs, shaking whatever water there was left on his arms. "Yuck! I hate water!" He said, shaking the quills on his head again.

Robin turned towards the unhappy hedgehog with a grin, then paused. Sonic looked very different than he did before. His quills and fur had been straightened out, and lay flat and even instead of the way it looked before. None of his quills had actually broken, just bent a little odd. He had managed to straighten out the kinks in the quills and get rid of even the grimiest patches. He was no longer a dirty, dusty blue, but a bright color. But his wrist, tail and side were still heavily bandaged, and the huge bruise on his chest stood out even more. The one on the back of his head was still hidden in his quills, but it was a little easier to find.

Beast Boy poked the hedgehog lightly. "You're afraid of water?"

Sonic jumped, ending in an awkward pose on tiptoe on one foot, the other drawn up close to his chest, both arms held at a funny angle out to one side and above his head, his hands weird claw shapes as Beast Boy mentioned the hated substance. Sonic shuddered, going back to a normal standing position and glaring at the laughing Shapeshifter. "It's not funny!" He snapped, though a smile tugged at his lips.

Beast Boy was rolling around on the ground, laughing. "Yes, it kinda is!" He managed between bursts of laughter. Sonic crossed his arms, pretending to pout.

Cyborg smiled, pulling the hedgehog into a friendly head-lock. "It's cool. We all have our weak spots. BB here is weak to glue."

Sonic put a hand over his mouth, trying-and failing-to stifle his laughter. "Glue?" He said, snorting as Beast Boy stood up, a furious look in his eyes.

"Cyborg! You promised you wouldn't tell!" He whined loudly, tackling the robot a second after Sonic slipped out of the head-lock.

He grinned as he watched the two tussle, then raised an eyebrow and glanced backward as a loud yell from Robin made everybody pause.

They all immediately crowded to look at the big screen, a man had just appeared on it, and nobody looked too happy. "Robin. How good to see you again." The man said. His voice was smooth and even, not missing a beat as the Titans all ground their teeth and glared at him. Sonic narrowed his eyes, leaning against a wall and watching the screen carefully.

"Slade! What rock were you hiding under all this time?" Robin hissed, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Now Robin, is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"You're nobody's friend except your own! What are you up to this time?"

"I'm not up to anything. I'm helping a new friend of mine. We've settled on a deal. He tells me he's met all six of you, and he's got a grudge. I'm also interested in meeting this sixth member of your team, from what my friend tells me, he's rather interesting. But I do hope you haven't trusted him already. All your other friends have betrayed you, who says he won't do the same?" The Titans glanced at each other as a loud clang sounded from off screen, as well as a short amount of scuffling. Slade didn't acknowledge it. In the back of the room, Sonic's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Robin glanced at the other Titans. "Sixth member…?" They all looked as confused as he did. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Robin. You're smarter than that."

"What do you want?" Raven spoke this time, her voice the calmest since the screen had clicked on.

Slade's one eye narrowed. "To talk." The screen clicked off.

Robin pounded his fist on the dashboard. "I thought we got rid of him!" He grated.

"What did he mean? We do not have a sixth member." Starfire said, her large eyes fixed on Robin.

"He's talking about me." Sonic said, his eyes narrowed.

"Did you understand what he said?" Robin asked, looking at the hedgehog.

"Every word." Sonic said. "His new friend is Metal Sonic. He's the only baddy in this world who knew about me."

"What did he mean betray us?" Starfire asked.

"It's a trap. Metal looked and sounded exactly like me when we got here. If Slade is as smart as he acts, then he's fixed Metal's cover." Sonic's eyes narrowed. "We need to go after him. Metal's with him. I know he is. If we don't go after them, they'll go after us." Raven looked at the hedgehog oddly, as though noticing something new.

"He's right." Robin nodded, looking down at Sonic. "Do you know where they are?"

Sonic grinned. "Exactly."

* * *

Raven still knows stuff. 0.o

If you figured out the small details, please, **please, PLEASE! **Don't post them in the reviews and comments area. If you really need to share, PM me. Leave the tidbits for other people to find.

Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review if you did!


End file.
